


In Plain Sight

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro Fuckation 2K18, shirosfuckationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: They should be working. They should be keeping an eye on the changes of Galra ships that they were watching. Shiro was determined to continue the job without distraction. Keith, though? Keith had other plans.





	In Plain Sight

When was the last time they had done something risky like this? If Shiro thought about it, it would date back to when they were back in the Garrison. He lost count of all the times that he and Keith found a dark corner in a crowded room to do whatever they pleased to each other. Sometimes it would only be heated kisses and groping hands. Other times, it would be a hot and desperate fuck.

Like the one happening right now.

Shiro moaned and bit his left wrist. It did nothing to quell the sound spilling out of him. Draped over his seat's control panel, Keith pounded into him from behind. Bruising hands gripped his hips and Shiro tried to spread his legs wider, but with his pants around his knees, it was impossible. Each press of Keith’s cock felt better than the last and Shiro felt like he was losing what little he had left of his sanity.

They shouldn’t be fucking on the bridge of the ship. In fact, they shouldn’t be fucking at all. Right now, they were on orders by Allura to look after things while everyone rested. Shiro couldn’t remember what it was. Every time he thought of it, Keith fucked it right out of him.

“You’re being so quiet, Shiro…” Keith muttered into his ear. His hot breath sent a chill up Shiro’s spine. “Why don’t you make a little more noise?”

There were many reasons why Shiro didn’t make more noise. Keith may have forgotten that they were here for a reason, but he didn’t. They weren’t here for Keith to fuck him until he forgot his name. As desperate as he could be for his cock, Shiro should be admired for his dedication to getting a job done well.

 _“Because_ we’re supposed to be _—oh—_ s-supposed to be _working!”_ Shiro returned his teeth to his flesh and bit down harder on his wrist.

Keith angled his hips and fucked against his prostate harder, digging his fingers even harder into Shiro’s hips. Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pushed back against him. Any moment, the last few threads of his control would _snap._ They would snap, and Keith would have him right where he wanted him. Shiro was putty that Keith could mold and make into anything that Keith wanted.

And Shiro would have no problem letting Keith do it.

“Keith… _Keith…!”_

His boyfriend chuckled in his ear. Shiro could cum _hard_ from his voice alone. “What’s wrong, _daddy?_ If you want something, you’re gonna have to use your words.”

He licked his lips and his body shuddered. Shiro knew that Keith wanted him to be _gone_ if he was calling him “daddy." If he played his cards right, Keith could have him coming apart if he repeated it a few more times. “I need—”

Keith slowed the roll of his hips. It pulled a whine out of Shiro’s throat and he bowed his head. He whimpered even louder when Keith stopped, pulling out until only the tip was in him. Shiro felt himself clench around nothing. He felt so empty without a dick filling him up. Keith had built him up to a crescendo and then nearly ripped him away from it.

It was frustrating.

_“Keith—”_

“Use your words, Shiro,” Keith said into his ear. He licked the shell of Shiro’s ear and blew cool air onto it. “I know you can do it. Go ahead and _tell me.”_

If Allura looked at the cameras, Shiro prayed that she would forgive him for what he was about to do. Hell, he hoped she forgave them both for what they were doing _now._ “Fuck me, Keith!” He moved his hips back and Keith let him, allowing him to take in another inch of his cock. “Fuck me like you mean it.” Looking over his shoulder, he gave Keith a wicked grin. “Or do you think that you can’t _handle_ it?”

Shiro could see it in his eyes. The roaring blaze of a fire that came to life deep in purple irises. Whenever he got lucky, Shiro loved seeing Keith snap like this. When it happened, he knew that he would be in for the ride of his life. All he could do was brace himself for it because Keith was going to fuck him until he had no breath in his lungs.

With a bruising grip on his hips, Keith fucked him. Each thrust into him was _hard_ and _fast._ It knocked the wind out of him every time. Keith gripped Shiro by his hair and pressed him harder into his control panel. His cock stroked every inch of his walls, touching every nerve that had Shiro feeling like he was on fire.

It felt amazing. It felt like it wasn’t enough.

“Keith… _Keith!”_

“You like that, don’t you?” Keith asked. He thrust hard into him and ground their hips together. “You’re clenching so tight around me. You’re a dirty little cock slut, aren’t you?”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Keith was changing his game to match the pace of his hips. He could call Shiro all the names in the book and a chill would run up his spine. No matter how many crude names that Keith would call him, it would send a pleasurable thrill through him and his dick would start _dripping._ He wanted to hear Keith’s voice over and over again until he cummed all over the ships delicate mainframe.

“Say it, Shiro.” Keith _growled_ it out and Shiro let out a sob. His dick was starting to ache, wishing to be touched. “Say it loud so I can hear you.”

He licked his lips. Shiro did his best to meet Keith with his thrusts, but it was pointless. Keith would growl in his ear, demanding that he stay still so he could fuck him properly. “I’m a cock slut…”

There was no need for words to be spoken. Keith slowed the roll of his hips and Shiro knew what that meant. He wanted Shiro to say it louder. He wanted it to be heard throughout the castleship, loud enough to wake their teammates up. If Shiro didn’t, Keith wouldn’t fuck him how they _both_ wanted him to. Shiro wouldn’t be able to survive this slow pace for long.

“I’m a cock slut!” Shiro shouted. He arched his back and pushed against Keith’s hips. He was trying to get him to move again, trying to get him to start thrusting into him until they couldn’t tell where they began or ended. “I’m so hungry for your cock… So fucking _hungry_ to have you fill me up again and again _and again!”_

Keith shuddered against him as he pressed his chest against Shiro’s back. He teeth dug into the crook of Shiro’s neck and bit down _hard._ “I’ll give daddy whatever he wants.”

Shiro’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Keith started up again. Each thrust inside shook him to his very core. It reminded him of the days back in the Garrison, where they would fuck each other on their beds, trying to be quiet but unable to silence the squeak of their mattresses. It was dangerous now as it was back then, but they _thrived_ off the danger. There was a tiny spark of pleasure deep in their stomachs at the idea of someone finding them like this, exposed and fucking each other raw.

And what if it _did_ happen? What if Allura or Coran or one of the other paladins came into the control room just as Keith filled him with white heat? Shiro would be lying if he said his cock didn’t jump at the idea. His control panel would hold obvious evidence about what they were doing. They might as well catch them in the act.

Shiro reached back with his left hand and dug his nails into Keith’s scalp. The heated coil in his gut was wound so tight that he knew he would burst. It would only be a matter of moments before Shiro would cum and drench the floor in his essence. “Keith… _Keith…”_

“I know, daddy, I know,” Keith said into his ear. He kissed Shiro’s temple as he lowered his hand to his neglected cock. The moment he touched it, a spurt of cum fell from it and Shiro moaned loudly. “Are you ready to cum?”

Shiro wished he could pull himself into being coherent, but it was hard. With how Keith was thrusting into him and stroking his cock, his sentences sounded broken and soft. It was all the answer that Keith needed, though. He chuckled in Shiro’s ear, muttering about how cute he was like this, and stroked him in rhythm with his thrust. Keith was always a blazing and roaring fire, quick to burn everything in his path, Shiro included.

The spring tightened and released in the span of a second. Shiro cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock spurted all over Keith’s hand and he knew that the front panel of his controls was a mess now. Behind him, Keith still thrust happily into him until his hips finally stuttered, filling Shiro up with an intense heat.

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slumped forward. He could _feel_ every pulse of Keith’s cock, filling him up to the brim. Sometimes Shiro wouldn’t clean up afterward to see how long he could keep Keith’s cum inside him. He never lasted for more than a few hours, because it wouldn’t be long before he could feel it dripping out of him, soaking through the seat of his pants.

Keith was always there to clean up the mess the moment he noticed the wet stain.

Soft kisses pressed against his temple and Shiro was ashamed to admit that he purred from it. “That was probably one of the best fucks we’ve ever had,” Keith admitted. He buried his face into Shiro’s neck, sighing softly. “I never knew how much I needed that.”

Shiro shifted beneath him. The caked on cum was starting to irritate his skin. “Did you do this more for yourself or for the danger it presented?”

“It was a little of both,” Keith admitted. He placed his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “Want to go and get a shower? We’ll be back before they even notice.”

A shower sounded nice right now—nice and hot and hitting all his sore muscles. Shiro couldn’t leave the control panel yet, though. He had to delete the footage of them fucking on the bridge. From the moment Keith advanced towards him to them being done right now. It would only take a few minutes for him to do it and it would be best to do it before they ran off to shower.

“Keith, we have to delete the time from the cameras,” Shiro warned.

“Forget about it for now,” Keith urged. He slipped out of Shiro with a hiss. His hands gripped Shiro’s cheeks, spreading them to let his cum drip out of his clenching hole. “You’re filthy. We need to get you cleaned up.”

“But—”

“I’ll come back right after our shower and delete it.” Keith fixed his own pants and then reached out to fix Shiro’s. “I promise. Just come take a shower with me, get cleaned up, and then we’ll be right back at this when we’re done.”

It was so tempting to fall right into Keith’s arms and let him take care of him again. Shiro was tired and his body was sore from the pounding that he had taken. A shower wouldn’t take that long and he would be back at his position before someone came by to relieve them of duty. What was the harm in that?

With a sigh, Shiro pushed himself off his seat’s control panel. He leaned heavily against Keith, who was more than thrilled to wrap an arm around his waist to hold him up. “Alright, alright. You win.”

Keith grinned from ear to ear. “Don’t I always?”

“As always. Please, Keith… don’t forget to delete the footage.”

“I won’t forget, Shiro.”

The scolding they received from Allura hours later told Shiro a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i have a whole bunch of messages and comments to respond to, and i'm so sorry that i haven't answered them. however, please know that the moment i get an email saying that someone commented on a fic? my heart soars and i feel all warm on the inside. i couldn't appreciate you all so much. i never thought i would be here today, writing these smutty stories for everyone to read. thank you so much for the views and comments. i appreciate you and them all so much. ♥
> 
> come check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) or talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
